


Arizona Blues

by DoctorLia



Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Sins, Historical Figures, Hounds of Hell - Freeform, Lorynn, Other, Pre-Luciana, Special Guest - Freeform, Timeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: It's 1943 and Garcia Flynn gets a bloody surprise while staying at a hotel in Arizona. (I'm just getting worse at these things, I promise it's good!)
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Karl, Garcia Flynn & Stiv, Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn, Garcia Flynn/Original Character(s), Karl & Dogs
Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Arizona Blues

**Author's Note:**

> There is a special character mention in here that was inspired by the ever lovely thealocksly on Tumblr. So if you're reading this Thea, thank you <3

Stiv looked over to the passenger’s side and took in the desponded man next to him. They had been driving for almost four hours in complete silence. A small part of him almost wished he had never woken up today. _‘No.’_ He thought. He was relived he was in the area and felt the pull that indicated his child needed him. He regretted that he had arrived too late to make a difference.

Stiv turned the car onto a quiet street, the sun had yet to grace the city with its presence. “Nearly there, Garcia.” He said, unsure whether the younger vampire heard him or not. He had wanted to call ahead, but he wasn’t sure what he’d tell Karl of the situation. Garcia was unresponsive and had been since Stiv tossed him in the car. _“Hurry! Before the police arrive!”_ He had yelled at the distraught vampire. Now he wondered if he had done the right thing at all.

The older vampire pulled into a drive way and parked. There was a light on inside of the house, but that wasn’t unusual. Karl always kept a light burning for them, no matter what. Stiv glanced at Garcia again and sighed. He should have made him change his clothes before they left. Garcia’s entire front was covered in blood. Good thing it was still dark out.

“I…I can’t…I can’t go in there.” Garcia said softly. His voice rough and raw. Tears pricked his eyes and his chin wobbled, but he refused to cry. Not now.

“Garcia,” Stiv’s voice was equally soft, “What happened wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known.”

“I should have… _I should have_.” A tear fell and as he went to wipe at his traitorous eyes, he smeared blood across it. “Oh, God.” He looked at his hands, stained crimson. A strong metallic scent hit him and it made his stomach turn. He felt sick.

Stiv said nothing as he stepped out of the car and moved to Garcia’s side. He gently opened the door and eased the devastated being out of the vehicle. “Can you walk? I wouldn’t mind carrying you, but the neighbors might talk and we’ve only just moved in.” He attempted to lighten the mood, but Garcia merely stared at him. “Right…Walk yourself inside, otherwise, I’d be forced to command you.”

Garcia nodded once and then made his way slowly to the door. Images of the bloodied hotel room flashed in his mind eye with each step. Of the body he was forced to leave behind. He patted his pockets as he walked, but remembered that his keys where all in his bag. Back at the hotel. He looked back and noticed Stiv rummaging through the trunk.

With a deep breath to try and calm his emotions he raised his fist to knock. Three solid taps before he hung his head and waited. A few seconds went by before he heard the deadbolt turn before the door opened and he was bathed in light. He didn’t move a muscle.

“Garcia, what…Are you alright?”

Garcia looked up and as soon as his eyes locked with the person inside of the house the dam broke and he collapsed in her arms. Crying and stuttering out apologies.

Stiv walked up behind the two clutching each other. “Lovely to see you again, Lorena. How’s Iris?”

Lorena was torn between being concerned for her husband and being annoyed with Stiv. As Garcia couldn’t see her face, Lorena chooses to be annoyed with Stiv and glared at the older vampire. “What the _fuck_ happened?” Lorena then took a deep breath and allowed the scent of blood to wash over her. She knew that particular scent. “Katrina?” She felt Garcia bury his face more in her neck as Stiv nodded confirmation. Katrina was dead. Her blood was all over her husband. “Come in. Before someone sees.”

Lorena ushered them into the house and into the kitchen. Once there an English Foxhound walked up to them, begging for pets. “Not now, Scout. Go get Karl.” Lorena said to the hound and with a bark he was off. She then turned to her two companions, “Sit. Tell me what happened.”

* * *

* * *

_“Here, we are!” Garcia proclaimed with a charming smile as he opened the hotel room and gently ushered his companion inside._

_“And here we will stay, if you continue to smile at me like that.” She said with a seductive smile._

_“Is that a challenge, Katrina?” Garcia’s eyes flashed yellow as he racked his eyes up and down Katrina’s body. The sunlight streaming through the curtains hit her with such a glow that her red hair seemed to be on fire. It made her look otherworldly and Garcia had to swallow in an attempt to keep his lust at bay._

_Katrina playfully rolled her eyes at him, but removed her jacket and blouse on her way to the bed. “What would your wife think of such talk?”_

_“My wife isn’t here.” Garcia felt a small pang of guilt at that. While he and Lorena have had a standing agreement regarding lovers, he never took pleasure in being happy about_ not _being with his wife. But Katrina made the guilt he felt melt away with just a glance. Perhaps, he was changing. He smiled at the enchanting woman that was beckoning him to the bed. He went willingly._

_An hour later Garcia was placing gentle kisses on Katrina’s stomach. Her hand was playing with his hair. He rested his chin on her and smiled up at her when he caught her eye. He bit his lip, a question on the tip of his tongue._

_“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked, her voice beyond soft._

_Garcia smiled widely at her, “I’d rather give you a diamond instead.”_

_Her hand stopped moving. “What?” She was still smiling, but now she was confused._

_“Katrina, I wish to spend…more time with you.”_

_Katrina chuckled and continued playing with his hair, “So would I, but I believe your wife might find a problem with that.”_

_“I disagree.”_

_She raised herself up on her elbows, dislodging him from his spot. “Any woman with half a brain would never allow such things to occur. No wife_ wouldn’t _have a problem with it.”_

 _Garcia raised up on his knees, the sheet slipping off of him and bunching at his waist. “Lorena isn’t like most women. She’s unique. Extraordinary, really.” He smiled just at the mere thought of her. Then his mind drifted to an_ extraordinary _thing she did with pigs’ blood and his—_

_“Garcia.”_

_He snapped back to attention and looked down at the remarkable woman below him. “Yes?”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_Garcia opened his mouth, but closed it for a moment. “I thought that was obvious. But if you need me to elaborate,” He pressed his body against hers, “I am willing to do so.”_

_Katrina leaned up and kissed him before pushing him a way just a fraction. “I meant…You love your wife.”_

_“Very much.”_

_“Then why are you here with me? And not at home with your wife and daughter?”_

_Garcia…_ deflated _at the mention of Iris, but he quickly pushed all thoughts of his daughter from his mind. “My wife and I are very much in love. But sometimes I need…something different. Lorena understands that.”_

 _“And she’s_ ok _with you spending the weekend with me?” Katrina gave him a disbelieving look._

_Garcia placed his hand on Katrina’s neck and slowly dragged it down her chest, “She understands that I need you.”_

_Katrina reached up and placed her palm on his cheek. He leaned into it and she smiled at the action, “Need me in what way?”_

_“In every way.” His hand stopped between her breast and he laid it there, feeling her heart beating. “I believe I am very close to falling in love with you. Something that has not happened since I met Lorena.”_

_Katrina then pulled him down to her lips and kissed him hard. A whispered, ‘I love you.’ Dislodged from her lungs, barely audible. Thank God for his enhanced hearing, otherwise he would have never heard them._

* * *

* * *

A hand landed on his shoulder and Garcia jerked away from it. He turned his attention to his wife and gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry…I-” His voice broke.

Lorena just pulled him close and let him rest his head on his chest as he sobbed again. “Shhh, you don’t have to tell me now.” She tried to sooth him.

Stiv stood off to the side, arms crossed, eyes closed. He was keeping an ear out for Iris, who was sleeping in her room. Blissfully unaware of what was happening just a floor below her. He opened them when Karl entered the kitchen. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked the younger vampire.

Karl’s hair was all over the place and he smelled like a brothel. He also looked exhausted. His foxhound sat by his feet. “I could ask you the same thing.” He replied as he took in the other two men’s appearance. “Looks like I’m not the only one that had an interesting night.”

“Katrina is dead.” Lorena informed him quietly. Her arms tightened around her husband when she felt him tense at her words. “I need you and Stiv to retrieve all of Garcia’s belongings.”

Instantly, Karl was wide awake and running back to his room to change out of his sleep clothes. He was back in mere moments in a suit and tie. “I’m guessing I’ll be glamouring a lot of folks?” He was straightening his tie as he spoke, eyeing his brother. “Did you try…saving her?”

When Garcia didn’t respond, Stiv placed his hands on the island and tried his best to be delicate about his words, “There wasn’t…any of her left.”

Karl and Lorena were both confused by that. “The _fuck_ does that mean?” Karl asked.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Stiv sighed, “Also…There’s a body in the trunk.”

“I thought you said there wasn’t any of her left?” Lorena questioned.

“It’s not hers. And this one’s alive…ish.” Stiv shrugged. “Garcia and his paramour were attacked.”

“And you kept the fucker alive?” Karl growled. His fingers twitched with the need to seek revenge for his brother. Katrina’s father owns the bowling alley that Karl managed. He had very briefly dated the redhead before he introduced her to Garcia at a 4th of July barbeque. He had always been very fond of the young woman.

Stiv rolled his eyes at his youngest son. “No, you idiot. He’s a vampire…and you’ll never believe who he works for.”

* * *

* * *

_Garcia smiled at the cashier as he handed him a paper bag with his purchases. It was pretty late, but Katrina had sent him on an errand to pick up what she called ‘essentials’. Garcia would call them junk food and candy. She had a sweet tooth and as much as he teased her about it, he was more than happy to enable her habit. He even bought flowers to go with it._

_Holding the bag in his left hand, he used his right to dig around in his pocket. He had passed a telephone booth on his way in and he wanted to call Lorena. Once inside the booth he noted the small handful of people loitering around outside, he decided to pay them no mind. After about 15 minutes he hung up the phone, satisfied that his wife and daughter were enjoying their time at their new place. He stepped out of the booth and immediately realized what was about to happen._

_He could sense that the six people pretending to ignore him were all vampires. He did_ not _have the patience to deal with this. He had a beautiful woman awaiting his return. He rolled his eyes, “You really want to do this?”_

_The other vampires stopped moving all together and just looked at him. Their eyes flashing and fangs showing._

_Another eye roll and he leaned his bag against the booth. “Fine. Let’s hurry this along. I have places to be.”_

_“Garcia Flynn. Always a pleasure.” A male voice echoed across the parking lot. Garcia recognized the voice, but couldn’t put a name to it. He looked around, trying to find the person it belonged to. “Where’s that dame of yours?”_

_Garcia suddenly realized who it was that was speaking and he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. “_ Clyde _.” He hissed through clenched teeth._

_A snicker could be heard as a figure stepped into the street light across the parking lot and a man much shorter than Garcia waved at him. “You don’t smell like your wife. Are you being a naughty boy?”_

_Garcia could not believe his luck at this exact moment. Clyde Barrow, the most fucking annoying vampire that he had ever met, was here in Arizona harassing him. The last time he had seen this little shit, he and his wife, Bonnie, had tried to kill him and Lorena. And before that Bonnie and Clyde had tried to rob them. Before that, they had tried to engage in a foursome. Neither time did they succeed, but they did piss him off each time. Garcia was once again cursing whatever dumb-fuck vamp it was that turned the duo into the undead._

_“I think we’re starting to become friends; wouldn’t you say?” Clyde said with a megawatt smile on his face. He was clearly amused by this._

_Garcia held back on the eye rolling this time, fearing that his eyes would get permanently stuck back there. “Clyde…You and your wife have tried to sleep with, rob, and then kill me and_ my _wife. We’re not friends. You’re a pest that won’t die.”_

_Clyde pouted his lips as he walked closer. “That hurts my feelings.”_

_Garcia tried,_ really tried _, to stop the eye roll, but it had to be done. He hated this man. He then took a glance around at the small group of people around him. It was then that he realized that one half of the duo wasn’t actually there. He reached out with his senses and couldn’t feel another vampire besides the ones surrounding him. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. “Where’s Bonnie?”_

_Clyde smiled again and leaned against a lamp post. He wasn’t in a hurry and having fun with Garcia was always entertaining for him. “Do you like my new friends? I just made them.”_

_Garcia’s eyes shifted between each vampire. ‘_ Damn’ _He thought. He knew he couldn’t take on six newborns by himself. Too much raw power radiated off of them. It was possible to survive this attack, but he didn’t quite like his odds. “Trying to start a nest of your own?”_

_Clyde shrugged, “More like a permanent Barlow Gang. We might even start making small clusters in every state. You and your lovely companion can join us.” He offered with a smirk._

_Garcia gave a heavy sigh, “I would rather take a stake to the heart then spend an eternity in your presence. Lorena would say the same.”_

_Clyde laughed at that, “Oh, I wasn’t talking about Lorena. I was talking about that beautiful little redhead that you left all alone at the hotel.”_

_Garcia’s stomach dropped. His eyes flashed yellow as he tensed up at the amount of knowledge Clyde had about Katrina._ “Clyde…” _He hissed._

_Clyde responded by his eyes glowing a bright yellow. He was ready for a fight. He snapped his fingers and his followers growled and hissed as their fangs protruded from their mouths. “Did you know we were actually in the lobby when you checked in?”_

_Garcia thought back to when he and Katrina arrived at the hotel, but he was so wrapped up in her that he hadn’t cared to reach out and find any potential threats. He was distracted. He hated himself for putting her in any kind of danger, “If you hurt her…”_

_Clyde took a step forward, “I’m don’t plan on touching her. Bonnie, on the other hand…”_

_Garcia didn’t think as he rushed at Clyde._

* * *

* * *

They had moved to the living room now and Garcia was still clinging onto Lorena. Bonnie and fucking Clyde. Will those two ever leave them alone? She was hoping that the vampire Stiv tied up in the trunk could provide some information as to the whereabouts of the duo or their nest. Karl and Stiv had left as soon as Stiv explained the situation.

Karl had ordered Scout to watch Iris’ room in case she woke up. No need to let her know anything that was going on. She would only worry and Lorena was doing enough of that at the moment. The English Foxhound was quickly replaced by a Catahoula Leopard dog named Hemingway, that Karl ordered to watch the older Flynn’s. Karl didn’t want there to be any surprises while he and Stiv were gone.

“I couldn’t save her…” Garcia whispered against her neck. Tears pricked at Lorena’s eyes at how broken her husband sounded. “She was alone and scared because I was reckless.”

Lorena lifted his head so that she could look him in the eyes, “Garcia Flynn. You are the most protective person I know. You were not being reckless. You were swimming in new love and lust and you got distracted. That does _not_ make what happened your fault.” Tears continued to fall down his face, but he gave a slight nod. But Lorena knew that he didn’t believe her. He still blamed himself for what happened to her.

“I think I might be cursed.” He said as he placed his head on her chest. He heard no heartbeat and he closed his eyes at the memories that assaulted him. He had placed his head on Katrina’s chest, but he wasn’t surprised to find no heartbeat…She didn’t have a head. “The universe continues to try and take the things that make me happy away from me.”

“Katrina made you happy?”

“I was in love with her. It was similar to how I feel for you. But it was also different.” He sat up and Hemingway stood up in case he was needed. Garcia gave the dog a few pats before wiping his eyes. “You know that I’ll never love anyone like I love you, right?”

A witty remark was on the tip of her tongue, but she shoved it back down her throat. “I’m not upset that you fell in love with her. I’m upset that she was taken from you. I want nothing more than to take this pain from you, but I can’t. All I can do is hold you and spitball how we plan on killing the assholes that killed her.”

He sniffled and looked at her with too sad eyes, “Slowly. They made her suffer. I plan on doing the same.”

* * *

* * *

_Stiv was walking down the street as he buttoned up his pants. ‘_ This is the last time I attempt to sleep with a cops wife’ _He thought as he glanced down at the two bullet wounds that were healing on his chest. He really liked this shirt, but now it was ruined with blood and of course the bullet holes._ ‘Maybe Lorena-’ _His thoughts were interrupted by a strong and powerful pull. He stopped walking and tried to figure out the street he was on. He knew he was too far away to feel his connection to Karl…Garcia. He vaguely remembered Lorena telling him something about Garcia taking his newest lover away for the weekend._

_Far enough away that the girl’s family didn’t catch her out with a married man. Yet close enough that Garcia didn’t have to run to far if he had to return home for whatever reason. He focused on the pull and realized that Garcia was in the same town…and he was in pain._

_Stiv didn’t think twice as he ran as fast as he could to where their bond was pulling him. He ended up in a hotel parking lot and had arrived just as a baby vampire was running_ from _the hotel. ‘_ Not suspicious at all.’ _He thought as he was quick to slam the newborn into a wall. Knocking him out._

_He let the pull guide him to a room. The door was off its hinges and a strong smell of blood and decay came from it. He walked in, almost afraid of what he’d find. He stepped inside and had to take a moment to process what he was seeing. Most of the room was destroyed, but the bed was…There was blood everywhere. Stiv could see bits and pieces of human remains tossed here and there, but the torso…_

_Stiv isn’t afraid to admit that he enjoyed killing. He had killed more people than he could remember and in all kinds of creative ways. But he had never left the body as desecrated or torn to pieces as the one that Garcia was sobbing on top of. There was a head attached to one of the posts and Stiv had to take a breath. “Garcia?” He whispered. Garcia was on him in seconds and had him against the wall with a fury in his yellow eyes that Stiv hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since Lorena and Iris were attacked._

_“Master? What are you doing here?” Garcia’s eyes turned back to their normal color and he looked confused to see his sire._

_Stiv took in the younger vampire and slowly removed his forearm from his throat, “You called out. I felt it. Garcia what did you do?”_

_“This wasn’t me…” He broke off and started tearing up as he turned back to the torso on the bed. “They killed her.”_

* * *

* * *

An hour later, Lorena was standing in the threshold of their bedroom as Garcia slept. She had finally calmed him down enough to get him upstairs and into the shower. After that she had put him in bed. He looked so peaceful, but Lorena knew her husband too well and was just waiting for the nightmares to take hold of him. She hated Bonnie and Clyde with a brand-new passion.

Karl was quiet as he approached her. He looked past her and eyed the sleeping man. “How is he?”

“Broken. You?”

“Katrina didn’t deserve what happened to her. They tore her apart, Lorena. I couldn’t bring myself to bury her. Stiv’s out doing that now.”

Lorena gently closed the door and walked downstairs with him, “Everything went well, I take it?”

“There was no trace of Bonnie or Clyde. They must be long gone now, but I got all of Garcia and Katrina’s belongings and glamoured the receptionist. I’ll glamour her father tomorrow to have him believe Katrina ran away.” Karl spoke softly. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

“And was our new friend any help?” Lorena asked as she retrieved two cups and filled them with blood.

Karl accepted a cup and took a few sips, “Didn’t say a word. He’s in the basement. I want to rip his head off, but Stiv says we can try and get as much info out of him as possible.”

Lorena nodded. That was a smart idea of course. But her husband had cried himself to sleep and Lorena was beyond angry at this point. “We should get a jump on that, then.”

Karl smiled and lead the way to the basement where he had dropped their guest off. He was alll tied up to a chair. Once down there his smile got bigger as he heard the growls from his companions. The newborn was trying to break out of the heavy chains that bound him to the chair. Three dogs sat snarling at the newborn, a Rottweiler, a Doberman and a German Pinscher. “Smokey, Butterscotch, Dahlia, _heel.”_ The three dogs quickly followed orders and looked towards their master.

“Beschützen.” He commanded the three and they immediately started up the stairs to stand guard outside of Iris’ room. Karl looked at Lorena, “In case she tries to run down here when the screaming starts.”

Lorena took in the terrified newborn in front of her. He couldn’t be older than 20. Just a child really. She knew it was very possible that he knew something about the cursed duo. But in this very moment she just wanted to kill something and he was an excellent target. “We won’t be removing the duct tape.” There was a small table with various instruments and tools that Karl and Stiv had planned to use. Lorena walked up to it and picked up a scalpel.

“You hurt my husband. I’m here to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some kudos and leave a comment :)


End file.
